


Fangs & Prejudice [TVD]

by Certified Fangirl (bxbygxrl)



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshees, Battle Couple, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Crime Fighting, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Doppelganger, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Fight Sex, Fights, First Love, Forbidden Love, Happy, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Horror, Hot Hybrid Sex, Hot Sex, House Party, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Insanity, Kinky, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Married Sex, Men Crying, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Mystic Falls, No rape at all, Nudity, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Partial Nudity, Party Games, Partying, Public Nudity, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Party, Sorrow, True Love, Underage Drinking, Unhappy, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbygxrl/pseuds/Certified%20Fangirl
Summary: The last few moments of her life were blurry and hazy, but she held onto it, for she knew it was the end. The end of her sorrows, her happiness, her fears, her everything. She heard screaming, crying, and talking, though it was fuzzy and muffled, she laid there, taking the first time in her life to appreciate the blue eyes that she once used to hate; to appreciate the beautiful details like it was the first and last time she was seeing them, and ironically, it was.





	Fangs & Prejudice [TVD]

**Author's Note:**

> my first real TVD fanfiction haha, please give back feedback on how I'm doing with it so far lol.

Halsey - Castle  
Halsey - Hold Me Down  
Halsey - Colors  
Halsey - Now Or Never  
Halsey - Gasoline  
Imagine Dragons - Believer  
Justin Bieber - Despacito  
Halsey - Control  
Fall Out Boy - Centuries  
Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman  
Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter  
Hozier - Take Me To Church  
Zayn - Pillowtalk  
Starset - My Demons  
Zedd, Alessia Cara - Stay  
The Chainsmokers - Closer  
Ariana Grande - Side To Side  
Halsey - Strange Love  
Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?  
Arctic Monkeys - Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?  
Arctic Monkeys - Arabella  
Bishop Briggs - River  
The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather  
Paramore - Still Into You  
Lana Dey Rey - Young and Beautiful  
Lana Dey Rey - Summertime Sadness  
The Killers - Mr Brightside  
The Killers - Somebody Told Me  
The Killers - When You Were Young  
The Fray - How To Save a Life  
Panic! At The Disco - Death of a Bachelor  
Oasis - Wonderwall  
Blink-182 - I Miss You  
Grace - You Don't Own Me  
Train - Drops of Jupiter  
Coldplay - Paradise  
Coldplay - Fix You  
Coldplay - Viva La Vida  
Owl City - Fireflies  
Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks  
Wheatnus - Teenage Dirtbag  
Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit  
Silento - Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Sikdope Remix)  
Counting Crows - Mr Jones  
Oasis - Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read until this far, comment "vampire."


End file.
